Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base for an air conditioner handler. Air conditioning handlers are typically mounted in closed quarters, more than likely inside a closet, and in most instances in an upright position. Air handlers are designed with either a built-in filter track or not. With either type, the air handler requires a clearance at its lower end to permit unobstructed air intake. A base for the air handler is, in many instances, built on site depending on the characteristics of the place where it is going to be mounted. However, the need for a base that can be utilized with both air handlers and that is compatible with the constrained space requirements where these devices are placed is quite apparent.